Carbonat
Allgemein Carbonat (bürgerlich Çarlsar Salad) ist ein berühmter deutscher Youtuber und Sänger. Sein Schwerpunkt liegt auf Pokémon und seit 2017 auch auf Sonic-Let's Plays, er lädt aber auch gerne Random Shit, Let's Tests (und somit andere Spiele) und Länderkunde hoch. Sein aktuelles Projekt ist Pokémon Glazed. In seinen Videos gibt es unregelmäßig Gastauftritte von anderen bekannten Youtubern wie Schlachsahne oder Fail Master FK. Sein Kanal existiert seit dem 10.07.2014 (Einen Tag vor 1on1). Am 10.07.2015 feierte der Kanal seinen ersten Geburtstag, dazu veröffentlichtlichte Carbonat ein kleines Video, wo er sein neues LP Sonic the Hedgehog ankündigte, welches inzwischen ein Again bekommen hat. Am 30.10.2015 erreichte Carbonat 100 Videos (exakt ein Jahr nach Erscheinen des ersten Videos am 30.10.2014) und am 14.09.2016 200 Videos, bei dem er ein Special mit seinen Top 20 Lieblings-Pokémon-Soundtracks gemacht hat. Am 14.05.2017 lud Carbonat dann sein Video Nr. 300 hoch, sein erstes eigenes Album. Am 10.07.2017 folgte dann der dritte Geburtstag des Kanals, an dem Salad Statistiken über seinen Kanal veröffentlichte. Es dauerte 3 Jahre und 60 Tage, ehe am 08.09.2017 Carbonats Kanal erstmals die 100-Abonnenten-Marke knacken konnte. Jedoch ereignete sich am 16.09.2017 etwas besonderes; die gebotteten Abonnenten wurden gelöscht, so dass Carbonat auf 86 Abos zurückfiel. Jedoch erlaubte sich YouTube am 18.09.2017 den nächsten Spaß, die Abonnenten sprangen wieder auf 102. Schließlich erreichte Carbonat am 27.11.2017 400 Videos, wo er Fragen an seine Community stellte und weitere Statistiken offenbarte. 500 Videos konnten am 30.10.2018 erreicht werden. Seine typische Anmoderation ist: "HERZLICH WILLKOMMEN ZURÜCK!!!", welches er auch gerne mal laut rausschreit. Zwischenzeitlich gab es auch einen neuen Trend: "GOOD DAY MATES". Dieser Anfang kam bei Professor Layton zum Einsatz, da das Projekt aber schon sehr lange zu Ende ist, existiert diese Begrüßung nicht mehr. Beenden tut er seine Videos meistens mit "Bis dann, Leute, und tschau!". Heutzutage hat sein Kanal über 19.700 Aufrufe, 514 Videos und 113 Abonnenten (Stand: 18.03.2019). Salad geht allgemein sehr akribisch mit Statistiken um, sodass manche sogar davon ausgehen, dass er über sich selbst eine Enzyklopädie verfasst und diese ständig aktualisiert. Salad hat eine besondere Vorliebe für die Topografie. Deswegen rief Salad ein neues Projekt ins Leben namens "Länderkunde mit Carbonat", bei dem er seine Zuschauer über unbekannte Staaten informierte. Bis Part 5 waren alle vorgestellten Länder in Asien, da Salad eine Vorliebe für Asien hat, mit Part 6 wurde jedoch die Tradition gebrochen, er stellte Island vor. Heutzutage existieren 10 Videos dieses Projekts. Einen ganz besonderen Faible hat Salad für das Königreich Bhutan, dies zeigt sich unter anderem darin, dass er die Fußballländerspiele von Bhutan auf seinem Kanal dokumentiert, wobei er sich am 4. und 6. Spieltag der AM-Qualifikation 2019 durch CLPgyralvX vertreten ließ. Er ist nebenbei auch vernarrt in die Städte Heidelberg und Stralsund. Salad ist weiterhin seit dem 18.09.2016 Mitglied bei CLP (für Cool Let's Player), einer Community für Let's Player. Diese Mitgliedschaft jährte sich am 18.09.2017 zum ersten Mal, wodurch Salad vollwertiges CLP-Mitglied wurde. Auf dem Kanal der Community hat Salad zunächst wenig hochgeladen, wurde jedoch schon Ende 2016 mit dem besten Einfluss und dem besten Engagement ausgezeichnet aufgrund des einen hochgeladenem Videos und seiner Werbung für CLP auf seinem Kanal. Er hat zum einjährigen Geburtstag nochmals Werbung für CLP gemacht und hat Ende 2017 auch ein LP, Sonic CD, auf dem Communitykanal gehabt. Dafür wurde er bei den CLP-Awards 2017 mit dem besten Einfluss, dem besten Engagement, dem besten Mitglied und dem besten Let's Play ausgezeichnet. Vom 01.01.2018 bis zum 04.07.2018 war Salad Teiladministrator von CLP, er wird diese Rolle weiterhin nochmal ab dem 01.07.2019 ausführen. Last but not least wäre noch anzumerken, dass Salad, wie im Anfangssatz schon angemerkt, ebenfalls ein sehr begabter Sänger ist. Zusammen mit Schlachsahne gab es schon einige Gesangseinlagen und am 19.02.2017 lud Salad sein erstes Musikvideo "HERZLICH WILLKOMMEN ZURÜCK" hoch, sein zweites Musikvideo folgte am 28.04.2017 mit "GAS GAS GAS". Danach war klar, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis Salad sein Album releasen würde, und tatsächlich folgte am 05.05.2017 die Ankündigung, am 14.05.2017 erschien es dann endlich unter dem Namen "Aš tiesiog puikus", was litauisch für "Ich bin großartig" ist. 6 Titel enthielt dieses Album. Geschichte des Kanals Erstellung des Kanals (10.07.2014 - 18.12.2014) Salad war, bevor sein Kanal überhaupt existierte, sehr oft Co-Kommentator bei YoshiplayerX (heute Schlachsahne), als dieser noch aktiv auf Youtube Let's Plays hochlud. Carbonat war im hinteren Teil des LPs auch der Motor, denn er motivierte Schlachsahne zu weiteren Parts. In dieser Zeit wollte Salad unbedingt auch solche LPs machen, doch er besaß keinen vernüftigen PC, auf dem er ein solches Vorhaben umsetzen könnte. Sein erstes Video war also ein recht sinnfreies Video, bei dem ein Freund von Salad dumm rumschreit. Salad suchte trotzdem nach Ideen, wie er LPs hochladen konnte und hatte offenbar die Lösung in einem Handy mit schlechter Kamera gefunden. Anfänge (19.12.2014 - 19.01.2015) Salads Idee war es, Pokémon Y abzufilmen. Schlechte Qualität interessierte Carbonat nicht, er lud gnadenlos am 19.12.2014 sein erstes LP hoch, welches aus einem kommentierten Onlinekampf bestand. Dieses Projekt hatte bis zum 07.01.2015 4 Parts erreicht, ehe Salad dann nun doch einen vernünftigen PC bekam. Erstes richtiges LP und Volt White 2 (20.01.2015 - 05.02.2015) Am 20. Januar 2015 veröffentlichte Salad sein erstes richtiges LP, Pokémon Schwarz 2. Zeitgleich waren die Let´s Player Schlachsahne (damals noch YoshiplayerX) und PokeCraft LP gehypt auf ein Threegether, so dass es kurz nach dem ersten Part gleich zu einem weiteren Projekt kam, Volt White 2. Für eine Zeit erschienen dann beide Projekte regelmäßig, ehe PokeCraft LP sich nach dem 7. Part von Volt White 2 aus dem LPer-Business verabschiedete. Die Idee des Threegethers war zerstört. Hochphase des Schwarz 2-LPs (06.02.2015 - 08.07.2015) Nach dem Ende des Threegethers war Carbonat der einzige, der noch die Stellung hielt. Er veröffentlichte teilweise sogar täglich neue Parts des Schwarz 2-LPs, zwischenzeitlich kamen auch andere Videos, die meist Insider waren oder Pokémon-Soundtracks oder ähnliches. Ab Part 45 kamen die Videos dann auch endlich in HD (720p), die Qualität ließ jedoch immer noch zu wünschen übrig. Es ging aber auch eher um den Spaß, den Salad beim Produzieren dieser Videos hatte. Am 02.06.2015 erschien der 10. Part von Volt White 2, das Endspiel des ehemaligen Threegether-Projekts. Schlachsahne und PokeCraft LP hatten zuvor Trollparts hochgeladen. Am 08.07.2015 endete des Schwarz 2-LP mit 56 Parts. Später erschien noch eine Zusammenfassung aller Tode der ersten Hälfte des LPs. Sonic the Hedgehog (09.07.2015 - 31.07.2015) Am 10.07.2015 wurde Carbonats Kanal 1 Jahr alt, er lud ein Video hoch, in dem er unteranderem sein neues LP Sonic the Hedgehog vorstellte. Dieses Projekt beinhaltete 5 Parts und bestand aus wirklich schlechtem Gameplay und noch nicht mal der Beendigung des Spiels, was daran lag, dass Salad an der Tastatur spielen musste. Er beendete dieses LP kompromisslos und legt heute darüber den Mantel des Schweigens. Neuanfang mit Pokémon Bloody Platin (01.08.2015 - 13.02.2016) Eine lange Zeit erschien nichts auf dem Kanal, ehe am 24.08.2015 ein neues Projekt vorgestellt wurde, Pokémon Bloody Platin. Platin ist schon immer Salads Lieblingsspiel gewesen, deswegen wollte er es unbedingt spielen. Es wurde ähnlich wie das Schwarz 2-LP gehandhabt, zwischendurch erschienen immer noch andere Videos, Hauptprojekt blieb Platin. Es erschien jedoch sehr unregelmäßig, teilweise war ein Monat vergangen, ehe Salad wieder etwas hochlud. Weiterhin wurden Thumbnails vernachlässigt. Wende (14.02.2016 - 27.08.2016) Salad merkte, wie es mit seinem Kanal langsam aber sicher den Bach runterging. Er wollte jedoch unbedingt weitermachen, so kam es zu zahlreichen Änderungen auf seinem Kanal. Ab dem 14.02.2016 wurden die schwarzen Ränder, die bei Carbonats Videos Standard waren, ersetzt durch ein Layout. Thumbnails waren ab jetzt ebenfalls wieder Standard. Salad bemühte sich weiterhin um etwas Abwechslung in seinen Kanal miteinzubringen. Ab dem 27.02.2016 erschienen regelmäßig andere Videos neben dem Let's Play, am 21.04.2016 wurde zum ersten Mal seit Volt White 2 wieder 2 Projekte zeitgleich herausgebracht; neben Bloody Platin nun auch Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft. Am 19.07.2016 gab es dann sogar ein drittes Projekt, Länderkunde mit Carbonat, dieses Projekt erschien aber nur ab und zu. Bis zum 27.08.2015 ging dieser Plan sehr gut auf, danach wurde aber Bloody Platin beendet. Das Spiel war endgültig durchgespielt, so dass Salad sich völlig neu orientieren musste. Pokémon Cobalt (28.08.2016 - 09.12.2016) Die neue Idee kam von dem wohl treusten Abonnenten, Schlachsahne. Seine Idee war es, einen unbekannteren Hack zu spielen. Salad nahm diese Idee auf und suchte lange nach einem unbekannten Hack, sein Wahl fiel schließlich auf Pokémon Cobalt. Salad tüftelte anschließend an einem Trailer, der am 05.09.2016 online kam. Kurz darauf musste Salad sein Layton-LP abbrechen, da sein Emulator nicht mehr mitmachte. Doch Salad schaffte auf seinem Kanal trotzdem Abwechslung, so dass goldene Zeiten für den Kanal anbrachen. Neben Cobalt kamen nun auch Ansagen gegen fremde Youtuber, viele innovative Random-Videos, zwischenzeitlich kam ein neues Projekt auf mit Pokémon Trading Card Game Online (TCGO), was jedoch nach kurzer Zeit schon wieder beendet wurde, da das Spiel bei ihm (schon wieder) nicht mehr funktionierte. Zu guter Letzt holte Salad Länderkunde mit Carbonat zurück ins Leben. Große Abwechslung mit Pokémon Colosseum (10.12.2016 - 17.03.2017) Der 17. Part von Cobalt sollte der letzte sein, das Spiel war an dieser Stelle nicht weiter programmiert wurden. Salad musste abermals ein neues Projekt suchen. Er kam auf Pokémon Colosseum, denn dieses Spiel hatte Salad noch nie gespielt und es interessierte ihn, dass das Spiel ursprünglich für den Nintendo Gamecube erschienen war. Also kündigte er am 12.12.2016 sein neues Projekt an, er sagte jedoch, dass das Projekt erst im nächsten Jahr erscheinen wird, da er eine Möglichkeit sieht, seine Qualität etwas zu verbessern. Da dem jedoch nicht so war, erschien der erste Part am 27.12.2016. Sein letztes verbliebenes Projekt vor dem Start von Colosseum war Länderkunde, welches auch einmal in dieser Zeit erschienen ist. Nachdem Colosseum halbwegs regelmäßig kam, startete er am 18.01.2017 osu!, ein Together mit Schlachsahne. Es erschien sogar erneut TCGO, sodass Salad kurzzeitig mit 4 Projekten eine große Abwechslung geschaffen hat. Colosseum hatte jedoch nach einiger Zeit die Oberhand über den Kanal gewonnen, TCGO wurde mehr oder weniger endgültig beendet, Länderkunde kam ja ohnehin nur selten und für osu! benötigte es Schlachsahne, der nicht immer aufnehmen konnte. In dieser Zeit stagnierte Carbonats Abozuwachs im Bereich von 48 - 51 Abos. Pokémon Weiß, Let's Test und der Aboboost (18.03.2017 - 20.04.2017) Da Salad Colosseum nicht allzu spannend auf Dauer fand, überlegte er sich zusammen mit Schlachsahne ein neues Projekt, Pokémon Weiß. Dieses Projekt, welches in einer sogenannten "Randomizer-Nuzlocke-Challenge" stattfindet, startete am 19.03.2017 mit Schlachsahne als Co-Kommentator. Das Projekt wird wohl das längste Projekt auf dem Kanal sein, da Salad sich dazu entschied, jedes Item und jede Route abzuklappern. Am 22.03.2017 erschien der fünfte und letzte Part von osu!, das Together-Projekt gewann schließlich Carbonat. Dieses Video sollte dem Kanal einen gewaltigen Schub nach oben verpassen, innerhalb von einem Monat erhöhte sich die Abozahl von 48 auf 87. Salad schaffte ebenfalls ein drittes, halbwegs regelmäßiges Projekt (insgesamt dann vier mit Länderkunde) am 06.04.2017 mit dem Let's Test, einem Projekt, in dem er Spiele für ein Video anspielt. Colosseum-Offensive und erstes Album (21.04.2017 - 23.06.2017) In der nachfolgenden Zeit kam Salad die Idee, noch mehr Musikvideos zu produzieren, nachdem er das erste am 19.02.2017 hochgeladen hatte. Ihm kam schließlich die noch viel bessere Idee, ein komplettes Album rauszubringen, welches am 14.05.2017 erschien. Salad fand jedoch, dass diese vier Projekte, die er grade am laufen hatte, zu viel waren für einen Kanal, der nicht täglich hochlud (Er sollte sich später umentscheiden). So fasste er den Entschluss, Colosseum häufiger zu bringen, um das Projekt zu beenden. Am 23.06.2017 erschien dann schließlich der 33. und letzte Part, bei dem er den Boss des Spiels besiegte. Sommerferien mit dem Let's Test und Sonic the Hedgehog (24.06.2017 - 05.08.2017) Am 24.06.2017 begannen Salads letzte Sommerferien. Zu Beginn der Ferien hatte Salad viel Zeit, weswegen er sogar für einen einwöchigen Urlaub vorproduzieren konnte. Es erschien viel Pokémon Weiß, aber auch Länderkunde und das Let's Test standen an der Tagesordnung. Nach seinem dritten Geburtstag auf YouTube startete er ein neues Projekt, ein Again zu Sonic the Hedgehog. Da Salad nach dem Ende von Sonic the Hedgehog erneut, und dieses Mal für 2 Wochen in den Urlaub gefahren ist, erschienen in dieser Zeit keine Videos. Übergangsphase bis Sonic Mania/Ladekabel-Fiasko (06.08.2017 - 28.08.2017) Nachdem Salad aus dem Urlaub zurückgekommen war, wollte er unbedingt Sonic Mania spielen, dieses Spiel erschien jedoch erst am 29.08.2017 für PC. Deswegen sollte, solange das Spiel noch nicht draußen ist, erstmal das Let's Test, Pokémon Weiß und Länderkunde fortgeführt werden. Dazu kam es aber vom 14.08.2017 bis zum 21.08.2017 nicht, weil das Ladekabel von Salads Laptop nicht funktionierte, dadurch kamen auch keine LPs. Seit dem 21.08.2017 kamen aber wieder regelmäßig Videos. Sonic Mania! (29.08.2017 - 30.09.2017) Am 29.08.2017 erschien dann endlich Sonic Mania für PC, welches er fast täglich gebracht hat, er brachte aber auch all seine anderen Projekte zu dieser Zeit. Im 14. Part zeigte er noch einige Extras, damit endete das LP. Super Mario 64! (01.10.2017 - 20.11.2017) Salad spielte seit dem 01.10.2017 das erste 3D-Mario Super Mario 64, da er auch endlich mal ein Marioprojekt haben wollte. Da aber das Let's Test und Pokémon Weiß (jedoch nicht Länderkunde) in dieser Zeit weitergingen, zog sich das Projekt und wurde am 20.11.2017 noch lange nicht beendet, der Tag, an dem Salad das Projekt eigentlich beendet haben wollte. Projekte-Wahnsinn am Ende des Jahres 2017 (21.11.2017 - 10.01.2018) Salad packte im November 2017 noch einmal richtig die Lust, und brachte nochmals frischen Wind auf seinen Kanal. Zum 25. Geburtstag des Spiels "Sonic the Hedgehog 2" erschien der erste Part dieses Spiels, parallel dazu lud er einen Tag später auf dem CLP-Kanal das Spiel Sonic CD hoch. Mit diesen neuen Projekten erhöhte sich die Anzahl seiner Projekte auf unglaubliche 6, da Länderkunde wieder aktiv wurde und Pokémon Weiß und Super Mario 64 noch lange nicht beendet waren. Zudem kommt das Let's Test, was aber äußerst selten erscheint. Die beiden Sonic-Projekte endeten jedoch Ende 2017 schon, weiterhin war Super Mario 64 am 10.01.2018 ebenfalls zuende und er beendete Länderkunde endgültig, wodurch Salad nach neuen Ideen suchen musste. Planlosigkeit (11.01.2018 - 03.02.2018) Durch das Ende vieler Projekte war lediglich Pokémon Weiß als Projekt übrig, da er für Länderkunde keine Lust verspürte und keine Idee für ein Spiel für das Let's Test hatte. Dadurch erschien in dieser Zeit nur Pokémon Weiß und das auch recht wenig, da er nicht wirklich Lust zum Videos aufnehmen hatte. Neue Ideen, aber geringe Umsetzung (04.02.2018 - 09.05.2018) Salad war klar, dass es auf seinem Kanal so nicht weitergehen sollte. Er startete also Sonic 3 & Knuckles, da dieses Spiel das letzte noch nicht let's playte Mega Drive-Sonic war. Doch Salad merkte auch, dass auf seinem Kanal Let's Plays ausschließlich erschienen ohne irgendwelche andere Videos, was er jedoch nicht wollte. Dadurch fasste er die Idee eines Zweitkanals ins Auge und löschte alle Spamvideos seines ehemals scherzhaft gemeinten Zweitkanals SPAMonat und veröffentlichte am 10.02.2018 ein Video, bei dem er seine Idee eines Zweitkanals vorstellte und hinzufügte, dass auf diesem Kanal nun beispielsweise Reviews zu alten Sonic-Spielen und Toplisten zu Pokémon-Themen erscheinen sollen, jedoch erst, wenn Salad sich ein neues Mikrofon besorgt hat, da Salad mit der Audio-Qualität seiner Videos nicht zufrieden ist und potentielle Abonnenten nicht abschrecken will. Jedoch ist bis heute auf dem Kanal nichts erschienen, die beiden LPs kamen aber mit einigen Unterbrechungen regelmäßig. Am 09.05.2018 endete Sonic 3 & Knuckles. Schlussakkord von Pokémon Weiß mit Evoland (10.05.2018 - 31.08.2018) Am 09.05.2018 endeten die schriftlichen Prüfung für Salad, und es standen abgesehen von einer mündlichen Prüfung die großen Ferien für ihn an. Nichtsdestotrotz begann eine Zeit der schleichenden Inaktivität, da ihm auf Dauer nur Pokémon Weiß wenig Freude bereitete und er keine Idee für ein neues Projekt hatte, da alle klassischen 2D-Sonics let's playt wurden. Er ermittelte dann in einer Abstimmung Evoland zum neuen LP und mit dieser neuen Motivation brachte er beide Projekte relativ zügig zu Ende, somit stand Anfang September Salad mit komplett leeren Händen da. Tristesse (01.09.2018 - heute) Nachdem es 3 Wochen sehr still wurde um den Kanal Carbonat, wollte Salad zumindest ein Projekt am Laufen haben. So startete er Pokémon Glazed, einen Hack mit einer neuen Region + Johto, um den Wünschen seiner Zuschauer gerecht zu werden. Jedoch ist diese Phase mit dem Eintritt Salads ins Studentenleben verbunden, womit aktiv Videos ein für alle Mal nicht mehr kommen werden. Er ergänzt sein LP, welches auch seit sehr langer Zeit wieder teilweise Co-Kommentatoren enthält, mit dem Let's Test und Urlaubsvideos. Dieser Status wird in der Planung Salads als langfristig angesehen. Let's Plays Auf seinem Kanal existieren 19 Let's Plays, wobei Pokémon Volt White 2 zusammen mit Schlachsahne und PokeCraft LP und osu! zusammen mit Schlachsahne ist. Jedoch sind 2 Folgen von PokeCraft LP verloren gegangen. Ein weiteres LP von Salad existiert auf dem CLPMainboard (Sonic CD). Hier eine Liste von Carbonats Let's Plays, die Zahl in Klammern steht bei Together- bzw. Threegether-Projekten für die Anzahl Parts, die Salad selber hochgeladen hat: Des Weiteren hat Carbonat ein Playlist mit sonstigem Kram (aktuell 57 Videos), bei denen es sich meistens um Infovideos und Specials handelt, früher waren es aber auch Ansagen und teils andere Spiele. Für eine komplette Übersicht bitte Salads Projektliste benutzen: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1jbrRVjZLGigbLu1N5DXYRGOaLQo_aBKTIi2Gibj3NOM Crapvideos Neben Let's Plays lädt Carbonat noch eine Menge Videos mit sinnlosem Inhalt (momentan 34) hoch, darunter auch sein erstes Video "Dummer Junge", welches heute über 350 Aufrufe zählt, was damit sein dritterfolgreichstes Video ist. Weitere solche Videos sind Soundtracks von Pokémon, das berühmte Viiier oder Nationalhymnen von den 7 zuerst vorgestellten Staaten, da Salad nicht wusste, was er sonst damit machen sollte. Seine Crapvideos haben durchschnittlich mehr Aufrufe als Let's Plays, im besonderen "Mad World - GLP", welches mit über 1.700 Aufrufen sein beliebtestes Video ist, inzwischen aber noch neben einem anderen Video gesperrt ist. Namensgebung In einer Unterrichtsstunde saß Carbonat neben PokeCraft LP. Die Lehrerin teilte Namensschilder aus, und jenes wo Carl drauf stand, schnappte sich PokeCraft LP, machte aus dem L von Carl ein B und hängte ein "onat" ran. Seitdem Carbonat (oder selten: Çarbonat, da Çarlsar bei Schreiben des Buchstaben C von PokeCraft LP verruckelt wurde, und somit aus dem C ein Ç wurde). Ausführliches Erklärungsvideo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JF3Q2YW7fH8&feature=youtu.be Links Hauptkanal: https://www.youtube.com/c/Carbonat Zweitkanal: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCAhled0bA7k10Ma0aS2kh-Q Wiki-Eintrag des Zweitkanals: http://de.carbonat.wikia.com/wiki/SPAMonat CLPMainboard (Kanal der Community): https://www.youtube.com/user/CLPMainboard Website von CLP: https://clp.jimdo.com/ Sein Album: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TCc_J_k3hGc Twitter (gelöscht am 18.03.2019): https://twitter.com/TheCarbonat